Modern biochemistry requires the ability to quantitatively monitor biological reactions using a wide variety of reporters, including fluorophores and near-IR range dyes. In addition, radiolabels provide a very sensitive means of detections and have the advantage that they can be introduced without varying the chemical makeup of the sample. In this proposal, we request funds for the purchase of a Typhoon FLA9000, a multipurpose scanner that is capable of detecting all of these reporters in a variety of contexts, including polyacrylamide gels, multiwell plates, thin layer chromatography plates and others. This is a robust instrument that is highly suited for a multiuser facility. The associated software allows quantitation, background correction and export of the acquired data such that it can be analyzed in third party spreadsheet or graphing programs. The long term objectives of this proposal are to provide critical infrastructure to NIH-supported researchers. This instrument will replace a 10 year old Typhoon scanner that is outmoded and will soon be unrepairable. The new instrument will enhance capability by increasing the range of fluorophores and dyes that can be used to monitor biological reactions and providing improved sensitivity.